1. Field
Apparatuses, methods and glasses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a three dimensional (3D) display apparatus, which implements a manner of displaying a 3D image in which a left-eye image and a right-eye image are displayed by turns, a GUI setup method thereof, and 3D glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D image technology has been applied in various fields such as communications, broadcasting, medical services, education, military, computer games, computer animation, virtual reality, computer-aided design (CAD), industrial technology, and the like. For all of the above areas, 3D image technology is a key enabling technology of the next generation 3D multimedia telecommunication.
A person perceives stereoscopic sense due to related effects, including changes in the thickness of a person's lens depending on a position of an object being viewed, the difference in the angle of the object as perceived by the left eye and the right eye, changes in position and form of the object as perceived by the left eye and the right eye, disparity caused by object movement, and various other psychological and memory effects.
The binocular disparity, caused by an approximate 6 to 7 centimeters lateral distance between a person's left and right eyes, is one of the most influential causes of the stereoscopic sense. Due to binocular disparity, a person perceives an object at different angles, causing the left and right eyes to receive different images from each other and thus enabling a the person's brain to perceive an object with depth by fusing the two different pieces of image information precisely as these are received through the retina.
3D image display apparatuses are generally classified as eyeglasses types or non-eyeglasses types. An eyeglasses type apparatus may be a color filter apparatus which filters an image using a color having complementary color filters; a polarizing filter type apparatus which divides an image into left- and right-eye images using a shading effect caused by combining orthogonal polarized light elements; and a shutter glasses type apparatus which alternately blocks a left eye and a right eye in response to a synchronization signal that projects a left-eye image signal and a right-eye image signal onto a screen.
However, it is necessary for a viewer to wear 3D glasses to view an image from an eyeglasses type apparatus.
Most 3D glasses employ built-in batteries therein to provide power, particularly because currently commercialized 3D image providing systems are wireless. These batteries can be recharged, or replaced with new ones when discharged.
The problem is that, it is difficult for a viewer to check the battery status of the 3D glasses, so the viewer does not have access to the information such as the duration of battery use or remaining life of the battery.
Therefore, a method is desired, which enables a viewer to access information about the battery of the 3D glasses conveniently and easily.